Survival Weekend Event
The Survival Weekend Event will be held from Friday, Aug. 30 @ 12pm EDT to Tuesday, Sept. 3 @ 12PM EDT. Forum Post The Lotus is leading a group of Tenno called Alpha Team, to raid hidden valuable supply caches elsewhere in the sector and needs your help to provide support by distracting enemies. As your enemies advance they will attempt to cut off life support to the sector by draining the ship’s oxygen supply by the second. Fear not, the Lotus will drop supplemental oxygen supplies to buy you time. Enemies also carry personal oxygen supplies that drop as you eliminate them and will help replenish the sector’s oxygen level. Your objective is to activate oxygen capsules to maintain the sector’s oxygen levels for as long as possible. If oxygen levels expire before the first supply cache is raided-or all players die, the mission fails. After each successful raid of a supply cache by Alpha Team, the Lotus will distribute wealth in the form of mods, resources, credits and other valuable items. Enemies get progressively difficult the longer you survive. Fight your way through three tiers of enemies to obtain rewards, survive even longer to earn Leaderboard status. Rewards These awards will be handed out after the event ends. More information on the Equilibrium mod and individual award tier requirements will be revealed on Friday. *Survive 5min: Participation Event Badge *Survive 10min: New Mod – Equilibrium *Survive 20min: New Weapon -- Strun Wraith *Gold Statue for first ranked Clans Notes *Your score at the end of the mission is the seconds you lasted, and your final score of the event is based on your highest time limit survived on one game. *Your final score is not added together each time you play. Your score is your best time. *Failure because of dying instead of running out of oxygen does not give you the rewards (ie drops, exp and mods) but your time DOES count. *The speed at which oxygen drains is not affected by the amount of team members or the amount of movement. *Lotus air supply drops restore 20% instantly, then a few extra % over time. *The amount of Lotus oxygen drops you get seems to be limited to 3-5 (please notify if you got more). *Enemy oxygen drops restore 3%. *The survival alert is also a good way to farm up some extra resources, as well as mods and experience. *It seems that Corpus drops more oxygen tanks than Infested do. *When you run out of oxygen the "mission complete" screen will come up, but enemies will still attack you, and may end up with you dying and the screen going black. Do NOT use a revive but instead wait until you are taken to the normal mission complete screen after a minute or two. *The first survival mission takes place on Uranus, Cassini, which drops Plastids and Orokin Cells in large amounts. *The second survival mission takes place on Mars, Gravidus, which drops plenty of Morphics and in rarer case, Galliums. *At Infested survival, you will only face light enemies, but after about ten minutes you will start seeing toxic ancients, then after a few more minutes you'll get ancient healers and eventually you'll start getting disruptors too. *At Corpus survival, you will only face Crewmens. At 2nd minute, normal MOAs will join the Corpus. Then around five-minute mark, Shield Ospreys will start appearing. And then a couple minutes later, Fusion MOAs will hop in. Then after the 12nd minute, the new threat will be Shockwave MOAs. Eventually as five minutes passes, Corpus Techs will walk in. And finally, past 20th minute, Railgun MOAs will be the final participant. (Let us know if there's be another type of enemy unlisted here) Trivia *The DE test players survived for 39 minutes and 7 seconds. This record was broken not even 1 hour after the launch of the event. Survival Tips *'Team' **2 person team can (assuming you have good weapons, mod loadouts, and team compatability) Can survive the challenge for over 20 mins. 4 person team is highly effective and can survive easily for over 35 minutes granted you have basic communication. **Another tip is to stand in the middle of the main room, and let the enemy come to you, With a Nova using Molecular Prime, You should get a nice amount of kills. **Do NOT camp at the spawns. Enemies will be harder to kill, spawn less quicker and the drops will be much more spread out. **It is HIGHLY recommended to stick together, allowing for easier revival and oxygen collection. **Save Lotus drops for when you really need them, as you only get a limited few. Use them when you go below 80% or so, as reaching and opening them takes some time. **For the Infested, staying on boxes will allow for easier survival, but bring along a Rhino to stomp and collect resources. *'Warframes/Auras/Mods' **'Infested' ***Ember and Nova are very good damage frames, Vauban can be a good defense/crowd control frame to keep ancients at bay. Rhino is a good and efficient tank to deal with the ancients. ***Both Energy Siphon and Rejuvenation are good aura mods (you will be facing numerous toxic ancients). The use of Infested Impedance is not recommed (you want the enemies to reach you as fast as possible, you need the oxygen drops). Enemy radar might be usefull if you experience enemies getting stuck a lot. ***Fire elemental mods will deal much more damages to Infested. **'Corpus' ***Having Mag Pull the enemies while having other teammates shoot her with Torid is an effective tactic, and will guarantee a kill rate faster than Nova's Molecular Prime, specifically because of the open-wide. Especially useful in a dead-end hallway. ***Remember to use Electric elemental mods. Category:Event